Challenging Enough?
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Going out for a run with a bouquet that was destined for a friend. It never did reach her.


_On my dA account, I held a bunch of kiribans in honor of getting to 13,300 page views! Sooo, my dear friend, SitarplayerIX, caught the 13318 (Ryouhei/Hibari) one. Accordingly, I wrote this at her request. XD_

**Pairing: **_3318 (Ryouhei/Hibari)_

**Prompt: **_Hibari forced into submission by sakura flowers._

**Warning: **_This story WILL contain _YAOI_, as in Male on Male relationships as well as sexual relations. If you don't like it, DON'T READ._

**Challenging Enough?**

Spring had arrived. The flowers were all in bloom; the birds were singing overhead; a beautifully wondrous day for a daily vigorous jog.

"Onii-chan." Kyoko's call quickly made Ryouhei pause before he was out the door. "Could you drop off these flowers with Haru-chan?" A large bouquet of sakura were handed to him.

"Sure!" He promised, gripping the bouquet. Miura's house wasn't that far. He could drop them off on the way home. Yeah, that sounded good. Keeping them intact during the run was the problem. Good thing he loved challenges.

Ryouhei was rounding Namimori when he noted, through the bouquet in his arms, that his shoelaces had become untied. He paused by the gate and knelt, propping the flowers on his knees. Couldn't risk tripping on _this_ run.

Footsteps were approaching when he was tying his laces. He glanced up when a pair of shoes were a few feet away and was greeted by the sight of a strangely flushed Hibari. He grinned, finishing the knot with a flourish as he stood. "Hibari! How extremely coincidental to see you! What are you doing here?"

He didn't get an answer. Hibari's dazed gaze was focused on the bouquet. Did Hibari like sakura? Did he want one?

Ryouhei plucked a flower and held it out to the other. "Want one? I have enough." Hibari had stiffened, face sweating as his gaze refocused on the flower extended to him. "Go on; take it." Ryouhei shifted his feet, itching to keep running. But Hibari was swaying on his feet. Was he sick? "Hibari?"

He took one step forward and Hibari dropped to his knees. He came forward, laying the bouquet beside him as he took Hibari's arm. "Whoa, hey, hold on! You probably have an extreme case of heat stroke!" Hibari muttered something darkly under his breath, quaking in his grasp. Ryouhei didn't catch anything and pulled Hibari up, taking the bouquet in his hand as he hauled the other towards the school.

Hibari was almost entirely limp in his grip. He was forced to stop in the hallway to pull him up bridal-style. The flowers he had to put on top of him to keep his hands free. If anything, Hibari had gotten worse by the time they reached the infirmary. His clothes had dampened rapidly, and Ryouhei could swear his shirt would have a damp spot when he put Hibari down.

He set Hibari onto one of the beds, verifying that his shirt _was_ wet. He took a moment to remove his shirt before he turned to Hibari and removed the flowers from on top of him, setting them at the foot of the bed.

"All right, Hibari…" He scratched at his cheek. It looked like Hibari had a fever, and he was sweating a lot. So, should he take off the other's clothes and cool him down? That sounded reasonable. He moved forward and pulled Hibari up, propping his knee on the bed behind the other when he swayed back.

Hibari's jacket came off first, heavy with the tonfa they hid, and his shirt was unbuttoned afterwards. His skin was as pale as his face and glistened with sweat. He could feel the heat radiating off of him through his sweatpants. He needed something to wipe away the sweat.

Ryouhei reached back, stretching to get his discarded shirt. His leg pulled with him and his hand closed over his shirt as Hibari slipped towards him. His hand shot back and held a sweaty shoulder, stopping Hibari's face centimeters from his crotch.

He let out a breath. "That would have been extremely bad." It was bad enough that he fantasized about this guy. Such raw, unrestrained power... He'd love to have a go at him. But Hibari was sick right now. He really shouldn't be thinking about this. He was already heated up from his run; Hibari was just adding fuel to the fire.

His hand gripped his shirt. Oh, right, he was supposed to be wiping sweat. He cleaned up Hibari's back first before he lay him back down. He passed his shirt over Hibari's face and moved to his chest. He paused as he pressed his shirt to Hibari's collarbone.

Hibari's nipples were a surprising contrast to the white of his skin. They were a salmon pink and hard from whatever Hibari was suffering from. They glistened with sweat, silently calling to him. They were begging for his tongue to come down and lap over the sweat over Hibari's nipples and for his teeth to –

Whoa, there! He could not let his rampant thoughts govern! He was supposed to be taking extreme care of Hibari! Not fantasizing about the sweat over Hibari's nipples or the sweat on any other part of his body!

...Speaking of which, Hibari's pants must have been damp as well. His eyes trailed the light hair leading to the other's pelvis and he swallowed. Well, he _had_ said taking off his clothes would help...

His hands were already unbuttoning the pants and he could see dark blue boxers as he unzipped them. Had he been breathing so hard before? Why were his fingers shaking so extremely much? This was to help Hibari! There was no way that pulling off Hibari's pants meant anything! He shouldn't be getting so worked up for nothing!

Hibari's legs were slick with sweat. It was hard to peel off the pants and touching his thigh, _his calf_, only had Ryouhei trembling even harder. And his mind must have been suffering derision because...there was a tent slowly rising in Hibari's boxers.

Was this another dream? Because if it was, he would extremely hurt whoever woke him.

'_Focus!'_ He reprimanded. He was supposed to be taking care of Hibari! Not fondling the bulge in his boxers or watching his face redden from the stimulation...

"What...do you think...you're doing?"

His hand froze at the voice as his gaze met with Hibari's half-lidded eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. This was definitely not good. Hibari was awake. Hibari was awake, and his hand was still cupping Hibari's cock through his boxers.

"You were extremely sweating." He replied, remaining in the same position. Was it just his imagination or was Hibari getting harder under his hand? "I was...helping."

"Remove your hands..." Hibari was glistening from the sweat again. "Or I'll bite you to death." He ended through gritted teeth.

But Ryouhei didn't sense any true animosity. Hibari wasn't serious. He wanted this. The proof was in his hand, extremely hard and damp. A grin split his lips. A challenge was presented, and he never backed down. He squeezed his hand and reveled in the way Hibari arched his hips up with wide eyes and partially parted lips. "I look forward to your extreme biting then, Hibari."

He pulled himself onto the bed, sending the bouquet tumbling off the bed. Hibari was trembling, panting, beneath him. Oh, he definitely wanted this. "You look extremely uncomfortable, Hibari." His hand squeezed for emphasis and Hibari jerked with a hiss.

It was like handling a snake, an erotically beautiful snake. Goad too much and he struck. Goad too little and he struck. Do nothing and neither would he. Confuse it and he was yours.

That was exactly what Ryouhei planned to do.

Hibari's boxers were pulled off and as he went to snarl a protest, it was turned into a gasp as Ryouhei wasted no time in wrapping his lips about the head of Hibari's cock. He couldn't hesitate. It was do or don't.

Hibari writhed beneath him, fingers tearing into the sheets as they curled. His lips were parted, but his teeth were locked in a grimace, gritting against one another, and his jaw was locked with strain. He was trembling, body taut, and the look in those normally stoic eyes was like a sucker punch to the gut and they made his cock twitch with anticipation.

Ryouhei swallowed more of Hibari, watching Hibari's back arch with each centimeter more. He could take half of Hibari on his first dive. But that wasn't enough. All or nothing, no halfway line.

He jerked as a hand cruelly fisted his hair and he gagged as he was pushed down to meet bucking hips. He pulled himself back, wincing at the grip, and took a breath before heeding the push and opening his mouth wider.

The grip Hibari had on his hair didn't lessen. It was painful, and the pace he set quickly had his throat beginning to ache. But this was_ Hibari_; this writing, panting creature was losing control because of _him_. And Hibari's grip was hurting more, and his blunt nails were digging into his scalp, and his breathing was so shaky and hurried and –

Hibari cried out as he came into Ryouhei's mouth. Startled as he was, both by the cry and the sudden onslaught of liquid, the boxer had one swallow before the rest dribbled out back over Hibari's cock.

Ryouhei pulled himself up; Hibari's hand had lost its grip and dropped at his side. He was limp and pliant under him. A throb between his legs reminded him that he wasn't satisfied yet. His hands moved to grip Hibari's hips. No time to waste.

He pulled Hibari's leg onto his shoulder, only slightly damp now, and pushed the other sideways. His mouth went dry as he looked down to the small, puckered hole into which he'd have to push himself into. Hibari's cum had dripped down over it and he could taste that selfsame saltiness on his tongue.

"Do it or I'll – "

Ryouhei didn't let him finish the threat and pushed in. He winced at the resisting muscles and then at the grip and heat when they gave. Hibari had thrown his head back and tensed, but his body was still basking in its afterglow. Should he wait? Was that what he had to do?

"Move, damn it." Came Hibari's strained growl. So, he did.

And the sensations were mind-blowing. It was so _tight_, and his cock was being squeezed and clenched inside _Hibari_ and he was already so _close_. But he had to hold on, to savor this, to watch Hibari under him, to memorize that perfect, _perfect_ body, to imprint how tight and extremely amazing this was... But it was all too much, too fast, and Hibari digging his nails into his thigh was such a contrasting pleasure that he caved and came inside _Hibari_ and the thought was so dizzying he swore he was falling.

But pain seared through his head and then he _was_ falling, and he landed with a heavy _thud_ on the floor. There was a splattering of crimson by his face and he frowned at it before he felt the warm, sticky liquid dripping over the side of his face.

"You've had your fun, herbivore." He heard Hibari's feet touch the floor heavily. "Now it's time to bite you to _death_."

Haru never got her flowers.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_And if you spot any errors, it's because I was typing like mad trying to get it completely typed up within an hour._


End file.
